Chronicles of Light Wiki
Welcome to the Chronicles of Light Wiki This is for all the fans and watchers of The Chronicles of Light comic and story. The age known as the Chronicles of Light covers from the very beginning of the multi-verse up until the present day, thus spanning over a countless number of years. Lumera's tale is the main focal point of the Chronicles of Light series. Read the Origins of Team Light aka The History behind Chronicles of Light here ☀http://chronicles-of-light.wikia.com/wiki/Origins_of_Team_Light This Wikia is not Complete Is is still a work in progress as we are always getting new characters added to the City of Light and Team Light. The different pages will always be updated as more information is discovered about those characters. Though progress may be slow because of college and real life affecting the admin(s), as well as CoL ideas progressing faster than the wiki can keep up. This isn't a professionally run one yet so it will be updated at the convenience of the admin(s); there is a lot of information and a lot of ocs to keep track of. We are always accepting Fan-Characters If you have a fan-character idea or have made a fan-character please let Reshiramandsuicune know. You can create any character you want: shadow dragon, light dragon, warrior, and any types of species from or in Team Light. But if they don't pass certain regulations for characters allowed to be cannon in the series, then they will NOT be cannon. A character might also not be considered cannon if Reshiramandsuicune does not approve of you character being a cannon character. Characters that may be considered cannon * Shadow Dragons * Warriors/Soldiers * Royal Guards/Dragon Knights * Workers of the City * Citizens * Ally Civilizations * Allied Forces * Winged Feline Warriors or Citizens Characters that will not be considered cannon * Light Warriors (Only Resh decides who can make a LW) * Light Dragons (This can be discussed) * Light King or Light Queen * Elite Dragon Knights * Shadow Warriors * Shadow King or Shadow Queen * Elite or General Shadow Dragons * Mates of Cannon Characters (Though this can be discussed) * Winged Feline Leaders or Element users (Can be discussed) Species that you Character Might Be!! * Machian (Plane, Cars, Boats, Trains from the movies Cars/Planes) * Dragon * Wyvern * Griffin * Hypogriff * Hypogriffin (Resh's own species) * Centaur * Dire Lion * Dire Panther * Werewolf * Cybertronian * Human * HippoGriff * Dire Wolf * Dire Cheetah * Humanoid (Fawn, Saytr, Lizard people, that sorta thing) * Unicorn, Alicorn, Pegasus (Not MLP!) * Shadow Dragon * Demon Beasts * Winged Feline This does not mean that you cannot create these characters however. You can create them but they just won't appear in any stories or comics as they are "fan" characters. OC Rules RULES IF YOU WANT A CANNON OC 1. As read on the wiki page "History of Team Light/Myth And Lore of Chronicles of Light" there is only one God, The Great Creator. However, there are still various different religions. That being said no Oc's can be actual gods, it conflicts with my story design. 2. However, your Oc can have "God-like" powers. For example Lumera can restore dead areas, Lunara can raise the Moon, and Solarius can set or raise the sun. Your oc can have powers like that but don't go crazy with it. 3. Next, as read on the wiki The Great Creator (God) created Florescence and Illuminous as his FIRST creations. That means no Oc should be older than those two, or more powerful. Florence and Illu are so far the most powerful dragons in all of recorded history, due to being Light King/Light Queen (special type of Light Dragon). However, ocs can be as old as those two. Guardian Spirits, Space, Time, Lunar, and Solar dragons can be as old as them. 4. Light Queens/Light Kings were created for the soul purpose of regulation and protection of the entire multiverse/alternate dimensions from evil; as well as guarding heaven in the afterlife when they die. That means that they are God's workers, almost like archangels, and cannot be surpassed in rank. However, in some instances they can be equaled in rank. 5. Your Oc can be more powerful than Lumera, Light Warriors, Generals, etc. They also don't have to respect or listen to Lumera either (if that is their personality), my own oc Astral shows disrespect towards the Light Warriors. 6. Unless they are a Light Queen/King of the past an oc should not have Divine Light abilities. That is a trait specific to Light Queen/Kings. The Divine Light is what makes Light Queens/Kings the strongest. 7. Your Oc should not be a blood sibling of Lumera, child of her, or her mate. Lumera's children, mate, and siblings are all planned out. 8. Shadowsa is the top leader of the Shadow dragons. Please try not to make an oc that would outrank her. 9. No overpowered characters please. This bugs people and makes them feel like their characters, that they spent so much work on, are worth nothing. 10. Very Important!! Do not copy or steal the ideas of another person's oc. It's ok to get inspiration from them. But making their shape, color, form, personality, or backstory so similar that people can tell who you based your oc off of is incorrect. 11. Your oc has to be able to be killed! However, that doesn't mean they have to be easy to kill. They just have to be mortal is all. 12. Powers that manipulate reality, space, time to a huge degree are not allowed. While Space and Time are elements in CoL the extent with which they can be manipulated is limited. 13. There are no regenerative abilities, resurrection abilities, absorption of materials and things made out of elements, no God abilities only God-like abilities. Your oc is not all knowing, all powerful, and your oc cannot manipulate the world around it, break the laws of physics, or cheat life/death. DISCLAIMER And just because your oc doesn't follow the rules does not mean you still can't make them. You can make them but they will not be 'cannon' ocs, meaning they won't show up at all in the Chronicles of Light stories. But they will be praised for creativity, fanart may even be drawn of them. Alternate stories can also include fan ocs. Help? If you ever need help or see a problem with the wiki don't be afraid to let us know. Important Information Some of the Characters of Chronicles of Light do not belong to me, they belong to their true owners such as Knockout, and the Autobots, Vert, Eragon, and Saphira, Cars and Cars 2 character, along with any other characters. They belong to Pixar/Disney, Hasbro/Transformers, Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Christopher Paolini/Eragon, HTTYD/Dreamworks, Winged Felines/ImaginationSoars, and so forth. These characters are adjusted so that they fit into CoL and fill out their roles in this story. These roles are in no means cannon to their own respective shows or stories, they are only cannon in Chronicles of Light. All rights go to those guys who own and/or created these characters. Again I say this because the characters that are in this story and belong to other people are not my characters and therefore they are not mine. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse